


You Can't Program Love

by Kdledga



Series: The Knight of My Life [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Post Blind Betrayal, Sexual Content, Smut and Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdledga/pseuds/Kdledga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler Warning for Fallout 4 story line. After a devastating truth comes to light regarding Paladin Danse, the sole survivor and Danse are out in hiding from the Brotherhood.  But even in these harsh times, the pair are finally able to find solace with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Program Love

The sounds of distant gun fire and explosions could be heard from across town. A trail of bloodied bodies could still be made out; faded crimson figures that adorned the aged roads. Nora paced back and forth nervously. It was unusual for her to be this unsettled. Danse had traveled long enough with her. She was always so composed.

“Something troubling you, Paladin?” Danse spoke, tilting backwards on his chair as he made himself visible through the doorway from the other room.

Nora had only just gotten used to her title as Knight, and now she found herself doing double takes once again whenever Danse would address her as Paladin.

“I just… I would like some peace and quiet for once.” It was an overwhelming week, one that almost cost Danse his life. It was truly dreadful for her, knowing that she had the power to end his life, and yet she was also grateful because _it was her_. There was no way she would let anyone hurt him. It was just painful to know that even this prideful man would have ended his own life too.

“The Prydwen was quiet enough” Danse responded with low spirits. Nora didn’t answer.

It pained Danse to know that he would never be returning. Everyone would call him a monster, and he would agree, but this incredibly stubborn but wonderful woman would not back down. She defended him without a second thought.  He recalled the heroic stance she took, furious with a hand over her pistol, ready for the moment when things might go completely wrong.

He loved her.

Danse, sat his chair back down while cradling a mysterious treasure in his hand.

“The bath should be heated by now.” Danse spoke gently as he stared down at his folded hands. Nora walked into view to look at Danse, and she noticed how carefully placed his hands were, almost as if he was protecting something. Despite her curiosity, she didn’t pry.

Nora continued on into the bathroom, taking with her the “luxury” bar of soap she had found. No matter how many times Danse complained about her hoarding, she knew her constant detailed searches would pay off eventually. And so Nora began to undress, revealing a sore and bruised body. She began to ease her way into the warm bath, feeling the goosebumps rising from the temperature, but the sensation was nice. Her muscles and the tenseness at her temples began to ease. Relishing this moment, Nora found herself humming an old tune.

Danse had moved from the withered desk onto the creaky bed. He laid back, allowing the antique to dangle down from his firm grip. It was her husband’s wedding ring. It was shocking to him since he knew how much Nora was so diligent about having it on her, but she didn’t notice it was missing after the battle through town. Luckily for her, a small shine from the mud had caught his attention.

The ring swung back and forth in his grasp until he finally decided to set it down on the neighboring table next to Nora’s pistol. Danse laid his head back down on the rough pillow. He felt a burning jealousy. That jealousy was less for the man she had loved, but more for the time that it had happened. It was during a time, even with the threat of nuclear devastation, where Nate had years to spend with her peacefully. They never had days where walking by lifeless corpses were as common as walking by the weeds that cover the Commonwealth.  

The old tune coming from the bathroom caught his attention, and it cleared away his worries, allowing him to drift into a most comfortable and much needed sleep.

“Hey.” Nora gently grasped Danse’s arm, softly shaking him awake. He opened his eyes slowly. 

_Nora._  he almost said her name out loud, but even now he was always so formal. He took in her delicate sight for a moment. Her long damp locks draped down past her shoulders, her face was flushed red from her wash, and she had draped her body in a thin blanket. There was a sort of sparkle to her hazel eyes. _Maybe she’s feeling better._  

“Danse, it’s your turn” Nora spoke delicately.

“Thank you.” Danse stood up rather quickly, and without pausing he headed towards the bath.

Nora was about to sit on the bed when she did a double take. Her heart sank as she realized the missing piece that was laid carefully on the table.

“Did you find this?”

“You almost lost it by the library.” Danse shouted from the bathroom.

“I didn’t realize…thank you.” Nora was quiet. Danse was able to pick up on her response, but he didn’t see Nora placing it back on the table instead of around her neck.

The bath didn’t do much for Danse other than its intended purpose. He was much more accustomed to his power armor, and it never felt natural being out of it. Still, he realized that he actually had some privacy. Images of Nora came through, and he had a brief realization that she was not clothed under that blanket. Thinking about Nora, her beauty was unlike most people. Obviously she wasn’t affected by the harshness of the world. She was healthy, and she was strong.

He recalled the last images of Nora: Her bare shoulders, the perfume from her hair, the outline of her draped breasts, and the curve of her hips.

And then the images stopped.

_I’m not real_.

Those plaguing thoughts came flooding back, a nightmare come to life. He was the very thing he hated, a synth. What he loathed more was those doubts in his mind. _Am I even capable? Can I make her feel the way she makes me feel?_   _  
_

Danse exited that bathroom half clothed, making his way toward the next room to set up a sleeping bag. When he turned to look at Nora, she was shivering away in her sleep. Danse walked over and gently placed his warm hand on her cheek. Cold. It was apparent she had dressed head to toe in order to battle the frigid weather, but she was still shaking. Danse carefully lifted the blanket up to her neck, hoping it was enough.

Danse still felt exhausted. His sleeping bag was looking more and more comfortable, but before he could walk away, a chilling hand took hold of his arm.

He peered down do see Nora looking at up at him, her expression was almost a frown.

“Is something troubling you?” Danse’s eyes furrowed with concern.

Nora could feel her cheeks stinging with embarrassment.

“Would it be alright if you…slept here?” Nora released her grasp to point at the empty space next to her. “I really don’t think I’ll keep warm tonight.” Her request was honest, but it had Nora flustered.

“I…uh…” Danse looked around sheepishly. Without further response he walked over to the right side of the bed where his spot was left vacant.

He was like a statue sitting up, even the tiniest itch would not allow him to move. Without instruction he stretched out his arm, and Nora followed his gesture, comfortably placing her head on it. The minutes passed with Danse remaining in his paralyzed state. He was no longer afraid of this skin ship, however he refused to move since he didn’t want to risk waking her up.

Nora was not sleeping. Unfortunately she was still uncomfortable. The cold was unbearable enough for Nora to risk this next move. She carefully turned to face Danse, wrapping her arm over his muscular figure. His breathing became heavy as he hadn’t the faintest clue of what to do.

After a moment of silence, Nora whispered, “thank you.”

A tender smile spread across Danse’s face. He began stroking her hair, wishing this sensation would help her sleep. It helped tremendously and Nora could finally feel herself warming up.  And although she wanted to sleep, she had other thoughts clouding her mind.

“Danse?”

“Yes?” Danse looked down, continuing to play with her hair.

He had always been so gentle with her. He was strict out in the field, but she had never met anyone who would always treat her like porcelain. Every touch they shared, he was always so mindful and careful.

Nora felt a sudden urge to ask Danse about his feelings for her. Danse watched as Nora contemplated, and then he watched as she raised herself, closing the distance between them.

There was a kiss.

A soft peck on his cheek. Danse’s eyes grew wide in shock.  Upon seeing his reaction, Nora grew frightful.

“Oh god.”

Danse stopped her in her tracks as he placed a warm hand on her cheek, gently caressing her. It was something he had been so afraid to do before. He pulled her close and planted a cautious kiss on her lips. As they pulled away from each other, Danse’s mind overflowed with panic. _What did I do? What do I do?_

With more confidence, Nora positioned herself on top of Danse, wrapping her legs around his hips. She gave him another kiss, one that wasn’t so gentle this time. Every time they would pause to catch their breath, Danse would pull her in for more.

Danse parted from Nora’s lips, nervously looking down. Nora followed his gaze and saw how hard he was. Her hand began to stroke outside of his briefs. Each stroke was torturing. Danse wanted more. However, he couldn’t help but stop her. 

“I’m not sure if I could.” Danse couldn’t look at Nora.

“You’ve never tried?” Nora couldn’t hide the disbelief in her voice. This news wasn’t bad, but she really thought with the past he described, that he had his share of flings and romances. And there was no denying that jealousy she occasionally had at the thought that perhaps he had a much more intimate history with Scribe Haylen.

“You seem to have a history with women” Nora’s voice trailed off nervously.

“Oh? And who are these women?” Danse laughed a little at the thought.

“Just…women in the Brotherhood…” Danse picked up on who she was suspecting.

“I’ve only ever thought about what I could do for the Brotherhood. And with Scribe Haylen...it was tough on her. I was tough on her. But that was all it came to.”

Nora couldn’t help her jealousy, but his words helped her feel a sense of relief. She remained quiet, waiting for more.

“I’ve never met anyone who could make me feel like you do.” A close confession, but it wasn’t what he actually wanted to say.

“And how do I make you feel?” Nora repositioned herself, this time moving her hips back and forth, caressing his member.

The words would not come out. His breathing grew heavy as she continued to rock her hips. He sat up for another passionate, wet kiss. After the kiss, he was caught by surprise as she licked and bit his lips gently. In between kisses, she lifted her body up to allow her hand to reach down and stroke his member. With a little more confidence, Danse began to unbutton Nora’s blouse. Nora paused so that he could do so comfortably. Every inch of skin that was revealed, he would kiss preciously.

Danse looked around awkwardly again; he couldn’t believe that he was finally taking this step with the woman he loved. He regained his focus and finished with the last button. The blouse came off and revealed Nora’s breasts. Nora reached down and grabbed Danse’s hand and placed it on her right breast, massaging it. Danse, followed suit with the other hand.

Nora suddenly felt herself being lifted with ease by Danse, who now repositioned her on her back. Danse began to circle his tongue all around her breasts. Danse loved hearing Nora’s moans and her soft cries as he kissed and licked her. He suddenly worked his way down to her navel, planting more gentle kisses. His heart was beating nervously, but he wanted to perform well for her.

His rush of confidence was working, he unbuttoned Nora’s jeans and slid them off. Using his mouth, he bent down to take hold of the strap to Nora’s lace panty. Slowly, he dragged it down, revealing Nora. He parted her lips and began eating her out.

Nora was now lost in this new ecstasy. Danse had taken the lead and she didn’t expect to crack so easily under his will. Her moaning grew louder as he suckled and licked her clit. He worked until she almost came.

She had pleaded for him to stop. Danse looked up at her with a worried expression.

“I need you inside of me.” She begged.

Danse smiled almost a devilish smile as he now transitioned to licking her neck. Every now and then he returned to lovingly kiss her cheek.

“Please.” She gasped.

Danse finally followed her command, removing his briefs, revealing his large cock. He paused, visibly flustered. A speechless Nora began stroking him, slowly pulling him in closer. His head came in contact, and she guiding him as he carefully thrusted his member inside of her. There was a tightness at first, and then it slid with ease. Danse moaned. He couldn’t believe how warm, and how wet she was. His thrusts were at first as gentle as his kisses. Soon, every thrust intensified with his increase in speed. Nora began to cry out.

“Am I hurting you?” Danse frowned as he brushed a strand of Nora’s hair out of her face.

“No you’re not. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Nora spoke warmly.

“In fact, I want you to go harder.” Nora switched to a grin and wrapped her legs tighter around his hips.

Danse began to pound into her, his thrusts sending Nora into louder fits of screams and moans. _Harder_ she’d cry, and he would listen. He thrusted into her with all his strength; Nora was taking every inch of him.

“Nora.” Danse gasped for air, speaking her name with such devotion. It was the first time she heard him say her name. Their eyes locked and again he repeated her name, he was so close to saying _those_ _words_.

“Danse.” She moaned loudly as he continued to thrust. She thought he was about to come, when suddenly he pulled out. He once again without struggle, picked her up enough to turn her around. She read his thoughts, bending down with her back arched for him.

The feeling was a little different. The tightness was different, but it felt amazing. This time, Nora felt a little more pain, but it was more than another form of pleasure for her. Danse loved to bend down and plant kisses on her back, all while simultaneously playing with her clit or massaging her breasts.

As his thrusts slowed down, Nora motioned for a switch of position. She was now on top sliding down onto him, and she began to ride as fast as she could. Danse loved the view; her perfect breasts bounced delicately with every buckling of her hips.

After a couple of minutes, Nora began to slow down. There was a new rhythm now. Danse and Nora moved in unison. Nora began to feel a new tension. Soon her hips rocked back and forth faster and faster. Danse did his best to move with her, to make sure he didn’t lose her.

Nora cried out as she was getting closer. Danse suspected as much and the thought sent a new fire in him. He moved with her but he didn’t keep as much control. This loss of control had Danse moaning with her. Danse began to feel a new pulse in him and it was one he couldn’t hold back. Nora felt the sudden shift in speed that Danse produced, and so she moved faster with him.

“I’m coming.” Nora yelled as she was riding him. Those words allowed Danse to let go completely, and he came; a feeling he thought he would never experience.

Nora dropped her head, searching for Danse’s lips. He desperately took hold of her face in both his hands, now sharing in an intense and steamy kiss.

_If only he knew_ Nora thought as she cuddled with him. He was holding her as closely as he could, almost as if her were afraid of losing her. She looked up at him for a brief moment and smiled. He had his eyes closed, perhaps drifting into sleep. And since this was the night of bravery, Nora spoke.

“I love you Danse.” She buried her face into his chest, somewhat afraid. Danse opened his eyes; there weren’t enough words to describe how he felt. His arms wrapped tighter around her, embracing her in a tender hug.

“I’ve always loved you, Nora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is the conclusion to this series. I understand there seems to be a trend with Danse being portrayed as a virgin (as a note, I'm not against an 'experienced' Danse). I went the same route simply because of the speculation surrounding his origin. We still question whether there was a human Paladin Danse in the first place, or if he is an original synth. I feel those borrowed, or made up memories could just be that, and not actual life experiences (pre-BOS). Regardless it makes for some interesting discussions. Anyways, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
